Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: SPSS2. Severus uważa, że dobrze się stało - Harry go dręczył, wywołując wszystkie "przypadki". Czas na zemstę!
1. Złote Gacie Merlina

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Nie będzie jej. To wiem na 100%. Nikt mnie nie chce ;].

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Pozwólcie, że na początku podziękuję <strong>Sienne<strong>, **Great Moose** i **sakaj**, które niestrudzenie komentowały SPSS. Wracam do nich z SPSS2. Severus był biedny, prawda? No to ruszamy z tym koksem!_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape był szczęśliwym mężczyzną, odkąd <span>poznał<span> Harry'ego. Nie tak, że go zobaczył, ale chciał z nim rozmawiać, dowiedzieć się szczegółów z jego życia. Młody mężczyzna bardzo mu to ułatwił: zakochał się w nim, powodując lawinową serię wielu przypadków, które nie były zbyt miłe, ale, w ostateczności, dzięki nim był w tym punkcie, w którym był.

A teraz nadszedł czas na jego prywatną zemstę, która miała się dopełnić już wkrótce. Za każdy „przypadek" od Harry,ego, odpłaci się.

Dlatego, kiedy rozmawiali przy obiedzie w jego komnatach, zagadnął:

— Musisz gdzieś wyjść zaraz?

— Tak, a co? — zapytał Harry, przeżuwając kotlet. Połknął kawałek. — Hermiona mnie wrobiła we wspólną naukę w bibliotece.

— I dobrze robi! — prychnął partner Gryfona. Włożył ziemniaka do ust. — To idź, spotkamy się na kolacji. — Wstał od stołu, zostawiając kawałek mięsa. Harry natychmiast szybko je zabrał. — Żarłok — zażartował, patrząc z pewnym zmartwieniem na chudzielca, jakim był Potter. — Muszę wyjść w pilnej sprawie wraz z dyrektorem. — Poszedł do sypialni po płaszcz.

Młody mężczyzna tymczasem poprawił szatę, wytarłszy twarz rękawem (czego Severus nie widział, zostawało mu wybaczone), po czym zebrał się, żeby iść do drzwi. Usłyszał tylko cichy, złośliwy śmiech, by po chwili poczuć zimno na całym ciele. Spojrzał w dół i krzyknął z zaskoczenia.

— Złote gacie? — wrzasnął, odwracając się do nauczyciela eliksirów. — Ty chamie!

— To za murzyna — wymruczał Severus, minął go szybko, aby w następnej chwili zniknąć za drzwiami.

Harry ryknął jedno krótkie słowo, które wypowiadał zawsze tak czule: „SEEEEEV!".


	2. Ain Eingarp

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Piszę lepiej bez bety i, jak sama **Great Moose **zauważyła — to spowalniałoby dodawanie rozdziałów. A mam przecież prawie wszystkie... (Ależ ja jestem złośliwa, Szatan normalnie, zgodnie z nickiem).

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Uwielbiam Was rozpieszczać. A Wasze komentarze tylko mnie motywują (do złośliwości też...). Powinnam to zrobić w poprzednim rozdziale, ale odpowiem na Wasze prośby i opinie tutaj, dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie czuje się urażony... Odpowiadam na komentarze z rozdziału 13 SPSS i do 1 SPSS2.<em>

**_Lenusek: _**_Najważniejsza jest szczerość odpowiedzi, więc się nie martw! Dziękuję za komentarz, miło się czyta, kiedy się komuś podobało. To taka wymiana — ja daję Wam opowiadanie, Wy mnie komentarz._

_**Sienne:**__Ty chyba nie myślisz, że Sev padłby na kolana, a Harry przyjąłby pierścionek? Ja też nie. Dlatego wyszło, jak wyszło. A ty chcesz WC (chichocze złośliwie)? Wiesz, powinnam chyba sobie gratulować. Osłodziłam Ci życie, a na początku Twoja opinia nie była pochlebna (i za to Ci dzięki, byłaś szczera). Szybko się poprawiłam. Możesz być ze mnie dumna :P._

_**sakaj:** Wiesz, najważniejsza w życiu ponoć jest szczerość. I silna wola. Ja bym porzucała już tam za przeproszeniem "kurwakurwakurwa", jeśliby mi się podobało. Jesteś też wielka, że wytrwałaś._ _A ja będę dalej pracować dla narodu i pisać :D.__ I pozdrów pana ministra._

_Złote gacie to pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy, kiedy pomyślałam o czymś głupim :D.  
><em>

**_Great Moose:_**_ Dobrze, zostałam cudotwórcą. Nie, po prostu wielbię pisanie. Od rana do wieczora. Okoliczność sprzyjająca: jestem chora. Ale nie zapominaj, że też masz talent! Zmartwychwstałaś! Szybciej od Jezusa! Też bardzo chętnie się przytulę :D._

_Rozpieszczanie Was to moja pasja... I tak, postaram się dodawać codziennie. Co oznacza, że rozdziałów będzie trzynaście... Ale może zrobię jeszcze epilog. A potem SPSS3, SPSS4, SPSS5... Tak, stworzę Modę na SPSS (śmieje się głupkowato).  
><em>

_**Anhell Sedith:** Każdy chciałby przedpremierowo (zabójcze Sevisiowe prychnięcie). Nie dopadniesz mnie, ucieknę. Jak chcę, nikt mnie nie widzi. HA! Jestem Ninja!_

_**GabiB190:** To dobrze, że jestem okropna i upierdliwa, inaczej byś się nie zalogowała i nie dała komentarza :D.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry został zmuszony do chodzenia w samych złotych bokserkach cały dzień, przynajmniej póki Hermiona wreszcie się nad nim nie zlitowała i nie poszukała przeciwzaklęcia. Ale i tak cały Hogwart miał się z czego pośmiać. Szczególnie Malfoy.<p>

Ugh! Severus mu za to zapłaci!

Snape uważał, że inteligentny człowiek może niemal wszystko. Jednak, bez obrazy dla Gryfona, jego partner był przygłupi. Dlatego postanowił spowodować u niego ponowny rozruch szarych komórek, przy okazji będąc złośliwym. Nawet wiedział, jak to osiągnąć.

Po kolacji zaprowadził Pottera do jednej z nieużywanych klas, aby móc z nim być sam na sam. Wiedział, że chłopak zna pewną rzecz znajdującą się w sali, więc postanowił to wykorzystać do celów własnych.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu młodzieńca, a ten otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, chwilowo zdezorientowany. Kiedy wreszcie zielone tęczówki spoczęły na przedmiocie, oczy rozwarły się szerzej niż u żaby. Wyglądał przekomicznie, wgapiając się w stojące na środku klasy lustro. Ale nie takie zwyczajne lustro, bo samo zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

— „Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia" — przeczytał cicho Harry. Spojrzał pytająco na Snape'a. — Po co tu jesteśmy?

— Ein meiwop ic — odparł profesor po chwili namysłu.

— Co? — zapytał ogłupiały.

— Śybżyzc ein łanz ogeiksleigna? — zadrwił Snape; mówił powoli i wyraźnie.

— Przestań sobie ze mnie żartować! — warknął rozzłoszczony.

Severus zaśmiał się złośliwie.

— Czyżbyś nie rozumiał języka obcego, _kochanie?_ — spytał niewinnym tonem. — Przecież to tylko mandaryński.

— Naprawdę? — podekscytował się młodzieniec.

— Nie, to żart. Mówiłem po prostu od tyłu słowa! — I wyszedł, zostawiając wkurzonego Gryfona samemu sobie.

Jeszcze się zemści.


	3. Magnes

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Kolejny. Szybciutko, hm? Spadła mi popularność! Coraz mniej osób wchodzi na mój profil i czyta moje opowiadania! Straszne, naprawdę! Wiem, bo przeglądałam statystykę... Nikt mnie nie kooooocha!<em>

**_Lenusek:_**_ Ty się ciesz, że zmusiłam mój musk (za przeproszeniem, on nie może się nazywać mózg) do wymyślenia odwrotnie. Jeszcze miałabym zrobić coś takiego? Nie wyszłoby._

**_sakaj:_**_ Ty mi tu wizji nie podsyłaj! Ja mam tylko szesnaście latków, moje hormony szaleją! Przez Ciebie prawie piszczałam, kiedy czytałam komentarz! Niedobra pani pielęgniarka! Dzieci próbuje... próbuje... No i nie ma słowa w języku polskim ._

**_Sienne:_**_ Jakby komuś się udało nadążyć, znaczy że jest źle i za wolno! Poczekaj na kolejne rozdziały, są różne od SPSS._

* * *

><p>Nim wyszli na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, Severus zatrzymał Harry'ego. Potter spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, po czym przełknął ślinę, widząc różdżkę w rękach kochanka.<p>

— Po co ci to? — zapytał niepewnie.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

— _To_ jest moją różdżką, matołku — powiedział czule. Pogładził długim palcem magiczny patyczek. Młodzieniec zamrugał, żeby pozbyć się wizji, która trafiła na nieodpowiednią okazję. Może w sypialni byłaby odpowiedniejsza… — Dlatego… _Mallus fiimalle! _— Snape rzucił zaklęcie, nie przejmując się efektem, który ono daje. Minąwszy partnera, uśmiechając się złośliwie, wyszedł z komnat.

Harry zastanawiał się nad działaniem zaklęcia, kiedy szedł w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Severus jak zwykle już pewnie tam był, ale młodzieńczą głowę zaprzątał problem efektu… Co mogło dawać to zaklęcie? Wzruszył ramionami. Mężczyzna na pewno go nie zrani, więc po co miałby w ogóle się tym przejmować?

Wszedł do jadalni, po czym jego uszy wypełnił typowy, dziewczyński pisk. Potem dopadły go _zdecydowanie zbyt sugestywne pomruki_ męskiej części uczniów. No i po chwili zwiewał, kiedy goniła go cała szkoła. Kadra nauczycielska śmiała się z tego, bo zostali wcześniej ostrzeżeni przez Severusa, co skutkowało dodatkowym czasem na zabezpieczenie się przed mocą zaklęcia. Dumbledore był najbardziej zadowolony z tego zamieszania.

— Za co to? — spytał półgębkiem Snape'a.

— Za całą serię przypadków — odparł poważnym, beznamiętnym tonem Severus, choć w środku śmiał się do upadłego.

A Harry… Jeszcze długo uciekał przed chłopakami i dziewczynami, którzy próbowali go dotknąć, objąć i pocałować.

W tym momencie nienawidził swojego Seva najbardziej na świecie.

Był gotów wręcz pokochać Voldemorta.


	4. Moody

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Kolejny rozdział... No muszę, no!<em>

**_Lenusek: _**_Ładnie dziękuję za komentarz. Severus wie, jak sprawić przyjemność, jednocześnie krzywdząc (złośliwy uśmieszek)._

**_GabiB190:_**_ Muszę chyba zacząć pisać ostrzeżenia, że podczas czytania tych głupot: nie jemy, nie pijemy, nie ruszamy niczego, siedzimy daleko od komputera/laptopa. Co ty na to?_

******_sakaj:_**_ Ty mi tu już trójkącików nie wymyślaj! Bardzo dobrze wiesz, jak działają na wyobraźnię dziewczynki z szalejącymi hormonami! Chyba Cię o tym uczyli? Musieli! Niedobra ty! A co do wieku... Piszesz (rozmawiasz?) z jednym z największych narcyzów i egoistów. Coś, co wyszło spod mych łapek nie plasuje się niżej "zajebiste". Kto sądzi inaczej... Łatwo się wkurzam, ale lubię krytykę, bo wiem, co zmienić. Paradoks, co?_

**_Great Moose: _**_Musiałam dodać szybciej, bo prawdopodobnie już nie będą się pojawiać tak szybko. Choroba się skończyła, do szkoły trzeba iść -.- A stan psychiczny i materialny to nie mój problem :P. Co do obu komentarzy do rozdziałów... Tak, zmuszanie go do myślenia to zadanie awykonalne. A zaklęcie sprawia, że nagle osoba wydaje się być pociągająca każdemu. Nie zapominaj, że Potter nie chciał być w centrum zainteresowania, więc rozładowanie się nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy. A z tym patyczkiem... (chichocze jak najprawdziwszy Szatan) o to chodziło! Uwielbiam dwuznaczności :D. Buziaczki i przytulaski (? !)_.

**_Sienne:_**_ Poczekaj na resztę :D. Ale w niektórych objawia się całkowity brak wyczucia Severusa (nie róbmy z niego ideału...). Zaklęcie spowodowało, że tłumy goniły za Harrym chcąc TEGO. A człowiek-drops... piszczy jak 12-latka. Opiszę to później, tak ładnie._

* * *

><p>Po tym męczącym dniu Harry pierwsze co zrobił, to poszedł do Severusa z zamiarem okrzyczenia go za czar. Kiedy tylko wszedł do komnat swojego kochanka, został powitany mocnym uściskiem, który po chwili ustał, by ustąpić miejsca namiętnemu pocałunkowi. Wszelkie oskarżenia wyleciały młodzieńcowi z głowy, taki był zaabsorbowany pieszczotą, którą obdarzał jego usta Severus.<p>

Po kilku minutach wreszcie oderwali się od siebie. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się wszystko mówiący śmiech.

— Ma dziś przyjść Moody — rzucił niby od niechcenia.

— Po co? — zapytał Potter, marszcząc brwi.

— Chce sprawdzić twoje umiejętności, czy się nadajesz na Aurora, tak powiedział, jednak podejrzewam, że chodzi o twój wybór w sprawie partnera — mówiąc to, ściągał szatę. Powiesił ją na oparciu kanapy, aby chwilę później zawołać skrzata. Dostali po filiżance ciepłej herbaty.

Dokładnie o wpół do ósmej do komnat Severusa zawitał jednonogi auror. Przywitał się dość chłodno z nauczycielem, z Harrym o wiele cieplej.

Potter usiadł wraz ze Snape'em na kanapie, Alastor wybrał fotel. Rozsiadłszy się wygodnie, zagadnął:

— Jak tam twoje zdolności, hm, Potter?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— No dobrze, ale chyba wezmę dodatkowe eliksiry… Moje oceny wpędziłyby do grobu niejedną osobę pokroju Hermiony. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Taaak. — Severus pogładził brodę. — Trzeba to zmienić. — Kiedy był pewien, że Gryfon nie patrzy, puścił aurorowi oczko. Moody skinął głową. — Harry… — rzekł miękko Severus. — Muszę ci coś powiedzieć… — Wstał, podszedł do aurora. — Wybacz, ale… — Pocałował krótko starszego mężczyznę.

Młodzieniec zaniemówił. Wydawało mu się, że cały świat zadrżał, jego fasady opadły, wierzchołek złamał się, mury zostały zburzone, doszczętnie zniszczone. Nie mógł się nawet zmusić do wstania. Tylko patrzył, patrzył…

Śmiech Severusa otrzeźwił go odrobinę. Zamrugał, spojrzał na mężczyznę przytomniej. Snape śmiał się z jego miny, a obok siedział… SIEDZIAŁA Tonks. Puściła mu oczko.

— Nienawidzę cię! — warknął Harry, ale w jego głosie było delikatne rozbawienie, kiedy ujrzał komizm sytuacji. Mimo to, był zły.

— Jasne, _kochanie_, ja też cię kocham! — odparł mu na to mężczyzna.

Nimfadora wyszła. Dwójka mężczyzn została sama. Gryfon założył ręce na piersi, obrażając się za tak głupi numer.

— Jesteś bardzo Moody* — stwierdził Severus, pocałował go szybko i umknął, kiedy chciwe dłonie miały zamiar przyciągnąć go bliżej.

*Tytuł rozdziału jest dwuznaczny. Moody to postać, ale to słowo znaczy „ponury". Reszty się domyślacie.


	5. Quidditch

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GabiB190:<em>**_ Miło mi, że chciałabyś to zobaczyć. A czy być obiektem jego psot... Witam w klubie ;]._

**_sakaj:_**_ Czyżby "ciekawszą rzeczą" było czytanie SPSS2?_

_**Lilu . f:** Wszystkie cztery? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że najpierw należało przeczytać SPSS, a dopiero później zabrać się za SPSS2?__ Ja bym się bała sobie prawić __taki wykład. Spójrz na swój komentarz. Ty mówisz, że mogę budować zdania proste. Tak jak ty, ale ja tymi zdaniami jestem przerażona u ciebie.__ I interpunkcją. Pozwolę sobie zacytować: "Pierwsza osoba która zwróci uwagę na błąd w tekście nie stylistyczny. Jest właśnie tą osobą"._ _Powiedz mi, jak można napisać to z taką interpunkcją? Poprawna konstrukcja tego zdania brzmi: "Pierwsza osoba, która zwróci uwagę na błąd w tekście - nie stylistyczny - jest właśnie tą osobą". Różnica? Dla mnie jest._

_A co Wy sądzicie o komentarzu i odpowiedzi **Lilu . f**? I o samym rozdziale ;]._

* * *

><p>— Cały czas nie wiem, jak udało ci się namówić Tonks — burknął Harry, patrząc za okno. Padał letni deszcz, kiedy siedzieli w jakiejś z klas.<p>

— Mój urok osobisty — odparł sarkastycznie. Pogłaskał go po głowie, lecz młodzieniec odsunął się. — Pożartowałbyś trochę, to nie szkodzi. — Cofnął się kilka kroków.

— I kto to mówi — zakpił, nie mając zamiaru się odobrazić. Severus przekroczył pewną granicę, którą sobie wyznaczyli bez słów. Wtedy Harry próbował go zdobyć, a na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, ale to zakrawało na bezczelną niemal-zdradę.

Wreszcie Snape westchnął.

— Kiedy to zorganizowałem, nie chodziło mi o to, abyś się obraził, tylko żebyś próbował o mnie walczyć. Cóż, jak widać gryfońska chęć walki o swoje jest przereklamowana — użył najlepszej broni na Gryfonów: kpiny z ich cech.

— Walczyłbym! — zaperzył się. Zeskoczył z parapetu, podszedł błyskawicznie do niego i złapał do za fałdy materiału. Musiał trochę pociągnąć, żeby ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. — Walczyłbym, do cholery, Snape! — wysyczał, po czym wpił się gniewnie w wąskie wargi.

Takiego czegoś Severus w życiu nie przeżył. Wszystko, co czuł, sprowadzało się do impulsu elektrycznego zaczynającego się na ustach, a potem biegnącego przez całe ciało, roztapiając go, wstrząsając nim. Gdyby wiedział, że tak wyzwolić u Gryfona atak złości, po którym ujawnia się jego talent.. Zrobiłby to wcześniej!

Ale teraz musiał się odpłacić.

Po krótkim machnięciu różdżką Potter został zamieniony w miotłę.

— Wiesz, nie dość, że jesteś miotłą, to uwielbiasz grać w quidditcha. — Przejechał delikatnie palcem po lśniącej rączce. — Muszę ci powiedzieć, że twój ojciec był moim wrogiem nie tylko dlatego, że po prostu mnie irytował i był głupim Gryfonem. — Zaśmiał się cicho. — Ja byłem szukającym Slytherinu, on ścigającym Gryffindoru. Nienawidził mnie, bo kiedyś pokonałem ich szukającego. Rzucił we mnie kaflem, z całej siły. Spadłem z miotły z dwudziestu stóp. Co prawda Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcie, ale i tak nieźle się obiłem. Nigdy więcej nie zagrałem. — Usiadł okrakiem na miotle, otworzył okno i wyleciał przez nie prosto na błonia.

Harry nigdy nie przeżył równie ekscytującego dnia, kiedy Snape go dosiadał.


	6. Król

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lenusek: <em>**_Cieszy mnie to, że Ci się podobał. A Snape to Snape - on zrobi z niczego coś._

__**_czytelnik: _**_Świetnie, że tak to postrzegasz. Jestem niegrzeczna? Łał, jakby mnie to ruszyło. I, jak zauważyła Seves, skomentowałam jedynie interpunkcję, więc lepiej milcz, bo najpierw piszesz a potem (ewentualnie) myślisz._

**_GabiB190: _**_Bardzo mi miło._

**_Lilu . f: _**_Nienawidzę się powtarzać, ale zrobię to: GDZIE SKOMENTOWAŁAM TO, ŻE NIE CHCĘ TWOJEJ OPINII? Mówiłam jedynie o interpunkcji._

**_Seves: _**_Dziękuję za komentarz. W pełni się z Tobą zgadzam, jeśli chodzi o_**_ czytelnika_**_ i_**_ Lilu_**_. A tu masz trochę inną wersję Seva._****

**_sakaj: _**_Ach, ty moja! Musisz się uczyć i być wzorem dla Polaków-nieuków! A tamtego nie komentujmy... I ja przeczytam opo o bad Harrusiu. Jak znajdę czas. Sama widzisz, że już nie wrzucam często SPSS2._****

_Tak__ więc, jak widzicie, nie mam za wiele czasu. Testy, egzaminy, sprawdziany, prace klasowe (jedynie nauczyciele widzą różnicę ;]) są denne, ale mus to mus._

_Rozdział poważniejszy._

* * *

><p>Wieczorem siedzieli i grali w mugolskie szachy (czarodziejskie nie słuchały Harry'ego). Nie — sprostujmy — Severus starał się zmusić partnera do myślenia. Jednocześnie, jak zwykle, podnosząc własne ego. Na pięć partii, które rozegrali, wszystkie wygrał. Grał czarnymi (cóż za nowość), dając Gryfonowi mnóstwo szans na wygraną. Oczywiście, że ich nie wykorzystał!<p>

Snape postawił swojego gońca tak, że Potter musiał uciec królem.

— Szach — rzekł rozluźniony Severus. Uśmiechnął się, splatając palce. Zastanawiał się nad kolejnym ruchem.

Harry zagryzł wargę. Severus był _za_ dobry. Nie miał z nim szans. Dlatego cofnął króla o jedno pole.

— Mogłeś wykonać roszadę, wtedy mógłbyś zbić tego pionka — powiedział, wskazując wszystko palcem. — No cóż, nie wykorzystałeś tego, więc ja sobie troszkę skorzystam. — Wykonał szybki ruch hetmanem i rzucił z tryumfem: — Szach mat.

— Szósty raz! — jęknął Harry. Założył ręce na piersi, skierował nos do sufitu. — Nie gram z tobą, oszuście!

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz, gdyby mi zależało na gorszej zemście… Ale zadowolę się grą w szachy.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał ogłupiały Harry. Jego mózg wyłączył się już po pierwszym ruchu w pierwszej partii.

— Tak, naprawdę — odparł mężczyzna drwiąco. Jakby ten głupi Gryfon nie mógł zrozumieć, że dla Ślizgona znęcanie się nad resztą podczas partii szachów to świetna rozrywka. A szczególnie nad Lwami.

Ach, ci Gryfoni.


	7. Kuzyneczka

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>czytelnik: <em>**_Moje pisanie wychodzi mi bardzo dobrze, obrażanie innych również. Przykro mi, urodziłam się do bycia zajebistym a nie skromnym._

**_GabiB190:_**_ Ja myślę._

_**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:** Cieszę się, że możesz sobie odreagować na SPSS2. Właśnie po to piszę ten ff - żeby samej też móc trochę pooddychać, chociaż teraz będę się starała jak najszybciej ukończyć "Czarny Deszcz"._

**_sakaj:_**_ Nie wiem, skąd znasz :P. A jeśli chodzi o dręczenie ludzi, mów mi Miszczu._

**_Lilu f__: _**_T__rudno, przeżyję. Nigdy nie liczyłam, że trafię do każdego, więc nie muszę spełniać czyich zachcianek. Z__a swój priorytet uważam dokończenie i wydanie "Egzekutorki", która - jak wielu mówiło - złamie wszelkie konwenanse i normy społeczne. Bo to nie jest książka o czerni i bieli, ale o szarości, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Przykro mi też, że odniosłaś aż tak mylne wrażenie. Pozdrawiam..._

_**Great Moose: **No ktoś musi wybaczyć ;]. Jak ty to robisz, że kilkoma zdaniami podnosisz na duchu? A jeśli chodzi o dwuznaczności... Mówili mi, że mam do tego talent. Do tego i do zawierania uczuć w krótkich słowach - może spowodowałam to tym, że jestem bezpośrednia? Okropnie nie lubię owijać w bawełnę. Pozdrawiam i powodzenia w szkole._

* * *

><p>7.1<em><br>_

Święta Bożego Narodzenia postanowili spędzić wspólnie w domu Severusa na Spinner's End. Snape chciał się zapytać Harry'ego o datę, która mu pasuje na ich ślub — skoro już dawno się oświadczył, postanowił poczynić kolejne kroki co do ich wspólnej przyszłości. Dlatego zabrał się za gruntowne czyszczenie domu, wyrzucanie starych sprzętów, wykopywanie pamiątek ze strychu, kupowaniem nowych, lepszych, ale niezbędnych do życia.

Zapomniał (wcale nie zapomniał), że mieli odwiedzić go przyjaciele.

Do ich przyjazdu zostało Severusowi kilka godzin.

Przy porannej kawie, kiedy siedzieli przy stole, zagadnął lekko:

— Zgadzasz się, żeby przyjechali moi przyjaciele?

Potter zamrugał.

— Znajomi od, jak to powiedział Knot, Lorda Jakmutam? — Gdy Severus skinął głową, uśmiechnął się. — Jasne, pewnie dawno się z nimi nie widziałeś.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Będziesz musiał się przebrać. Mogą mu donieść.

— Jasne, oczywiście.

Wtedy Snape uznał za stosowne poinformować go, _kim_ będzie na Wigilii.

— Poudajesz moją kuzynkę, Venus. Jeszcze jej nie znają.

— A istnieje w ogóle? — zapytał Harry, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czemu nie może udawać kuzyna.

— Tak. I — uniósł dłoń, kiedy chłopak chciał się odezwać — nie możesz udawać kuzyna, bo nie mam, a oni to wiedzą. Nie powiem im nagle, że się odnalazłeś jako dzieciak z nieprawego łoża, prawda?

Gryfon pokiwał głową, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało: DLACZEGO?

* * *

><p>— Venus, podoba ci się w Beauxbatons? — zapytał Lucjusz?<p>

Harry, z wyczarowanymi piersiami, w czarnej sukni do ziemi w gotyckim stylu (w życiu by jej nie założył, gdyby nie upór Snape'a), z cudowną figurą, dziewczęcą twarzą i… wszystkim dziewczęcym, nawet nogami, na których tkwiły szpilki, siedział obok Severusa, po drugiej stronie mając Draco. Rumienił się co jakiś czas, doskonale wiedząc, że ma na sobie _babskie_ ubranie.

Narzeczony musiał go dyskretnie poklepać po udzie, żeby wrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Jest… w porządku. — W porządku? warknął w myślach. I tyle? Ślizgoni wiedzieli, co mówili, kiedy się wypowiadali na temat twojej elokwencji! — Mamy tam wysoki poziom, uczą nas również języków, czego nie robią w Hogwarcie — skłamał szybko.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała Narcyza, będąc pod niemałym wrażeniem. Spojrzała z przyganą na przyjaciela. — Severusie, czemu wcześniej się nie chwaliłeś kuzynką?

— Jakoś tak… — mruknął.

Draco wstał, wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, widząc uroczy rumieniec zdobiący policzki dziewczyny.

Snape zaśmiał się pod nosem, Lucjusz z Narcyzą wymienili pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia. Najmłodszy Malfoy wymknął się z Venus Prince na górę, podczas gdy jego rodzice _doskonale_ wiedzieli, co zamierzał.

— Byliby piękną parą — westchnęła Narcyza; mąż od zawsze jej wypominał, że jest niepoprawną romantyczką.

Snape chrząknął, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę gości.

— Wybaczcie, że was tak oszukałem, ale chodziło mi głównie o Draco… To nie jest Venus, ale Harry Potter. Musiałem zrobić z niego dziewczynę, bo Draco wie, że nie mam kuzynów. A o Venus już mu opowiadałem… — Dokończył historię, a potem on i państwo Malfoy zaczęli się śmiać. Do historii podano Ognistą Whisky.

— Więc mówisz, że…

— Właśnie.

* * *

><p>Draco, nie wiedząc niczego, zamknął się z uroczą damą w sypialni.<p>

— D-Draco — wyjąkał Harry, czerwieniąc się. — Nie chcesz tego, wierz mi!

— Ależ co ty mówisz, Venus… Pochodzimy z dwóch mocnych rodów, z pewnością nasze małżeństwo…

Harry upadł na łóżko, patrząc z przerażeniem na Malfoya.


	8. Sześć plus dziewięć

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Wybaczcie, ale najpierw przemówię do pewnej osoby...<em>

**_czytelnik: _**_No i może masz rację, albo po prostu jestem istotą aspołeczną i nie znam się na kontaktach międzyludzkich. Lub jeszcze lepiej: odpierdoliło mi, więc powinnam trafić do psychiatryka. Czy obraża mnie to? Nie, niespecjalnie. Teraz sobie twierdź, że to czcze słówka, że tak naprawdę nie mam dystansu do siebie, ale męczy mnie bzdurne gadanie do ciebie — zupełnie jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę. Zdecydowanie wolę komuś nawtykać patrząc mu w oczy, niż za pomocą słów, które się jedynie czyta. Wszystko staje się bardzo szybko nudne. Dlatego daruj sobie (tak, wyobrażam sobie twoje: „I kto to mówi". JA to mówię). Możesz sobie twierdzić, że jestem prostakiem, chamem, świnią, tetrykiem, a nawet samym pieprzonym Panem Bogiem — nie przejmuję się opinią ludzi, bo, jak powiedziałam, jestem osobnikiem aspołecznym. Mogłabym nawet wyznawać Szatana a tobie, za przeproszeniem, chuj do tego._

_No to teraz wracam do moich ukochanych Motywatorów:_

**_sakaj: _**_No to patrz tutaj, jeśli chcesz jego minę!_

**_Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach: _**_Cieszę się, że ci się w ogóle to podoba. Naprawdę. A dlaczego Potter jest kuzynem... Było powiedziane.__ Przygotuj się na kolejną część._

**_NECROMICONA: _**_Trzeba jakoś zaciekawić czytelników ;]._

**_Sienne:_**_ Ach, Siennuś, Siennuś... Co ja mogę? Mogę warczeć na szkołę i pisać dla Was. Oraz, oczywiście, krzywdzić Harry'ego. Nie chciałam z niego robić faceta, bo już nim jest (wbrew pozorom, uwielbiam jego postać, Harry jest naprawdę ciekawy mimo swojej głupoty), a kobietą stawał się w niezliczonych fickach. Jednak trzeba jakoś zainteresować Draco... (I nie ma tu do rzeczy to, że uwielbiam drarry!)._

**_Keti:_**_ Cieszę się. Tylko mi się nie uduś ;]._

* * *

><p>7.2<p>

Harry wpatrywał się w Malfoya, marząc o ucieczce. Jednak jego szkolny wróg zadbał o to, aby drzwi były zamknięte, natomiast Potter zostawił różdżkę w sypialni narzeczonego. Kiepsko, kiepsko, niesamowicie kiepsko.

Miał, jak to się mówi, prze-ki-cha-ne!

Draco położył dłonie po obu stronach jego ramion, zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy. Promieniał ze szczęścia, co były nietypowe dla Ślizgona.

— Moi rodzice i twój kuzyn wiedzą, co będziemy robić… — szeptał, a na policzki Harry'ego wystąpił rumieniec. — Inaczej by nam nie pozwolili iść na górę…

— M-Malfoy! — wydusił z siebie Gryfon. — Nie chcesz mnie, nie chcesz! — zajęczał w desperacji.

Szare oczy drugiego młodzieńca błysnęły przewrotnie.

— A chcesz się przekonać _czego_, albo raczej _kogo_ chcę, _Venus_? — wymówił jej imię pieszczotliwie. Była taka rozkoszna, taka niewinna, że Draconowi aż ślinka do ust leciała. Zielone oczy i czarne włosy nieprzyjemnie kojarzyły mu się z pewnym idiotą, ale przed nim leżała Venus, więc jakoś wszelkie myśli o Potterze ulatywały w mig.

Harry zacisnął usta, błagając w myślach Severusa, żeby wreszcie przyszedł i go uratował.

Draco wreszcie wziął usta kuzynki wujka w swoje posiadanie. Całował ją namiętnie, pobudzał jej język do walki, aż wreszcie Venus się poddała i została zmuszona do oddania pocałunku. Jej ręce jednak nadal tkwiły luźno wzdłuż ciała. Malfoy, wiedząc to, przeniósł swoje dłonie na brzuch młodej kobiety, na włosy — wszędzie.

Całował Venus do chwili, w której wpadli jego rodzice z Severusem.

— Severusie! — pisnęła Venus, zrywając się, a potem podbiegła do czarnowłosego mężczyzny i schowała się za nim. Kiedy wyjrzała zza jego pleców, rzuciła Draco dziwne spojrzenie.

Nie wiedział, czemu rodzice tak na niego patrzą, czemu Snape się śmiał, czemu Venus dygotała, wycierając usta dyskretnie. Spojrzał z niemym pytaniem na matkę.

Narcyza i Lucjusz — wytrzeszczył oczy! — trzęśli się ze śmiechu!

— _Finite Incantatem! _— rzucił Snape, celując różdżką w kuzynkę.

Zmieniła się w… POTTERA!

* * *

><p>— POCAŁOWAŁEM POTTERA! POCAŁOWAŁEM POTTERA! POCAŁOWAŁEM POTTERA! — wył Draco od dobrej godziny. Na przemian darł się i pluł do zlewu, o który się opierał. Reszta sprawiała wrażenie, że bawi ich ta sytuacja, nawet Harry'ego.<p>

— Sam chciałeś, _Draco_, pamiętasz? — kpił, nie chcąc mówić po nazwisku do syna Lucjusza Malfoya, którego zdążył polubić. Jego żonę również. — Mówiłem ci, że tego nie chcesz.

— CHCIAŁEM POCAŁOWAĆ VENUS, TY MATOLE! — warczał na to Ślizgon. — CZY JA CI WYGLĄDAM NA GEJA-DESPERATA?

— Tak — rozległy się cztery głosy, a potem śmiech wypełnił kuchnię.

— Tylko nie wiem, czy bardziej na geja, czy na desperata… — dodał po namyśle Gryfon.

— Draco, sześć plus dziewięć? — zapytał go niespodziewanie ojciec.

— 69* — odparł bez namysłu, po czym zarumienił się wściekle, wiedząc, że popełnił gafę. Nie, nie gafę. Ojciec zawsze oczekiwał takiej odpowiedzi, gdy chodziło o panienki lub panów, ale nie teraz… — Na Merlina! Czy wy sobie ze mnie kpicie?

— Raczej tak, _Dracusiu_ — odparł złośliwie Harry, czym sobie zasłużył na klepnięcie w cztery litery od Severusa. — Co? — syknął.

— Nie. Mów. Do. Niego. DRACUSIU! — wycedził Snape, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

— Zazdrosny? — zapytała Narcyza.

— Jak cholera — potwierdził, wciąż wwiercając się wzrokiem w Pottera.

*Nie chciałam psuć obrazu słowami ;].


	9. Święty Nieświęty

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>czytelnik:<strong> Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak cię uwielbiam! Przeszukałam świat wzdłuż i wszerz, a wystarczyło wypomnieć coś komuś i proszę! Och, mamciu! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się uwielbiam kłócić, szczególnie z tobą! Może jestem wariatem, może masz mnie za nienormalną (na pewno masz), ale ja tak kocham się kłócić! Zwłaszcza, gdy kogoś moje wyzywanie obchodzi tyle, co śnieg rok temu! Mogę dodać tylko to: gdzieś ty była całe moje życie?_

_**Sienne: **Kochanie ty moje, zgaduj, czy Sev posłałby Harrusia bez celu razem z Dracusiem? Przyznam, uwielbiam ten trójkącik (uśmiecha się diablo mrocznie), ale odnośnie tego... Nie jest, według mnie, śmieszny, ale na pewno pozostanie w _pamięci_ naszego ulubieńca._

_**Iri: **Cieszę się, że SPSS2 odstresowuje. Naprawdę. A jeśli chodzi o "jaja". Gdybym była facetem, miałabym, i to ogromne (śmieje się cicho). Usłyszałam wiele pochlebnych komentarzy od wielu osób - znajomych, nieznajomych, starych, młodych. Każdy mi powiedział, że mam ogromny potencjał, talent, taką naturalną lekkość pióra. Może nie jestem skromna (no, nie jestem), ale też się opieram na opinii innych. Przez pierwsze cztery czy pięć rozdziałów SPSS od **Sienne**, mojej jednej z najwierniejszych czytelniczek i komentatorek, dostawałam same baty. Tak pracowałam, żeby wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. Tak bardzo chciałam to osiągnąć - potraktowałam to jak wyzwanie. Może bym mogła, ale nie lubię forów._

_**Keti:** Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to cieszy. Zwłaszcza, że już mam kilka czytelniczek ze studiów i w ogóle wyższych uczelni (nie mam pojęcia, czym to się różni, za młoda jeszcze jestem). Ogólnie takie teksty... Nie lubię humoru, ale to dla mnie wyzwanie napisać coś śmiesznego. Mój humor to jego brak lub czarny. Dla mnie śmieszna jest złośliwość, a nie zabawna sytuacja, wypowiedź. Ale co ja będę nawijać o sobie, skoro tego nie chcesz? Liczę, że ten rozdział też się spodoba. I nie uduś mi się tu, więc przy czytaniu z daleka od jedzenia, picia czy innego paskudztwa, które może wziąć odwet!_

_**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach: **Nikt mu nie kazał, to fakt. A Severus musi być zazdrosny, w końcu Draco to konkurencja, no nie? Teraz odrabiaj polski i historię (nie, nie rób, lepiej czytaj)._

_**GabiB190: **Jak to, co zrobił? Konkurencję!_

_**sakaj:** Jak zwykle masz rację! Nie lubię cię! (Tak, jasne, a Piekło zamarzło). A co by było, jeśli Sev i Draco zechcą się zemścić na Harrym?_

* * *

><p>7.3.<p>

— Sev, jesteś zazdrosny o… — Harry szybko zerknął na Draco ze złośliwością wypisaną na twarzy — Fretkę? Wybacz, Lucjuszu, ale… — Potter coraz mniej się kontrolował, kiedy zbierało mu się na śmiech — Moody doskonale zrobił, zamieniając Draco w uroczą tchórzofretkę. — Wyszczerzył się.

— Ach, tak, coś mi opowiadał… — zaczął sobie przypominać starszy Malfoy.

Snape zaśmiał się.

— Tak, pamiętam. Co prawda okazał się fałszywym Moodym, ale miał wyobraźnię.

Szybko opowiedzieli Narcyzie, która jeszcze nie miała okazji wysłuchać tejże historii, po czym chichotali wspólnie, a ich śmiech stał się głośniejszy na widok naburmuszonej miny Dracona. Z racji tego, że był wieczór, postanowili wreszcie pójść spać. W końcu jutro czekały na nich prezenty.

Lucjusz z małżonką zajęli starą sypialnię rodziców Snape'a, Severus z narzeczonym ich własną, a ostatni gość został zmuszony do spania na kanapie w salonie. Nie, żeby mu się to podobało. Jednak wolał to, niż spać u rodziców lub z nimi. A Potter…

Jego rozmyślania znów stanęły na Gryfonie. No dobrze, i jako Venus, i jako on sam wyglądał… No był przystojny! Powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Draco wiedział, co widział w nim Severus. Gorzej było z tym, że wciąż i wciąż odtwarzał scenę pocałunku Venus… Harry'ego… Miał ochotę utopić się w jeziorze i zostać pożartym przez wielką kałamarnicę.

Usiadł gwałtownie. I miał szatański plan…

Szkoda, że Severus wpadł na ten sam pomysł w tej samej chwili.

* * *

><p>Harry wyspał się, więc banan na jego twarzy sięgał obu uszu. Wypoczęty, wstał, ubrał na siebie szlafrok — nie chciał dawać ludziom do zrozumienia, <em>co<em> robili z Severusem, skoro nie miał nic na sobie — a potem zszedł do kuchni. Poprawił rozczochranie na głowie na większy bajzel, nim się przywitał:

— Wesołych Świąt! Jak się spało?

— Dobrze, dziękuję. — Narcyza obdarzyła go uśmiechem. — A tobie?

Przeciągnął się.

— Wspaniale. — Rozejrzał się. — Draco i Sev jeszcze śpią?

— Nie, gdzieś wyszli — odparł Lucjusz, marszcząc brwi.

* * *

><p>Postanowili poczekać z otwieraniem prezentów do chwili, kiedy wróci dwójka mężczyzn. I tak się zastanawiali, czy dobrze zrobili, bo patrząc po ich minach, besztali się w myślach za chęć poczekania. Naprawdę.<p>

Rodzice i Harry siedzieli przy stole z minami pełnymi… wszystkiego, gdy do kuchni wpadli dwaj Mikołajowie. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby ich stroje nie wyglądały na kupione w jakimś czarodziejskim sex shopie!

Severus w opinającym się, przykrótkim lateksie, Malfoy w raczej damskiej bieliźnie Mikołaja… Jego rodzice musieli być przyzwyczajeni do wygłupów syna, bo patrzyli wyłącznie na Severusa, który miał wzrok skupiony na Harrym. Draco też patrzył na Gryfona. Obaj z takimi dziwnymi minami.

To.

Było.

ZŁE!

Harry uciekł, a Malfoyowie i Snape zaczęli się śmiać.

— OBRZYDZILIŚCIE MI MIKOŁAJA! DRANIE! — usłyszeli wrzask Pottera, co zaowocowało większą salwą śmiechu.

Snape był dumny. Jako Święty okazał się wyjątkowo Nieświęty (złośliwy) i wiedział, że tylko to będzie się kojarzyło Gryfonowi przez najbliższy czas z Mikołajem.


	10. Pluszowy miś

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><em>Witam ponownie. Kolejny rozdział, megasłodki (ostrzegam!). Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak wyszło. Samo! Albo nie! To Sev, Sev! (pokazuje palcem na Snape'a). ON TAK CHCIAŁ! O!<em>

**_Keti:_**_ To bardzo dobrze!__ P_oważna jestem tylko w życiu, na Internecie... Kto by się przejmował! A kostek jako Mikołaj byłby mega! Cieszę się również, że o autorce też miło poczytać, bo autorka pisze swoją książkę i najchętniej napisałaby crossa, jednak nikt by nie wiedział, o co chodzi (jak w czeskim filmie).__

__**_sakaj:_**_ Biedna ty moja... Pornosików za mało? To specjalnie dla ciebie napiszę ładniusi, co ty na to?_

**_GabiB190:_**_ No to proszę kolejny! A Dracuś i Seviś jako Mikołaje... Ja chcę takich! Niech mi prezenty przyniosą!_

**_Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:_**_ Chciałoby się!__ Oni są moi! Tak! I striptiz tylko dla mnie! (Oj, chyba mam za długi jęzor... ;P)._

**_czytelnik:_**_ Zrobiłaś się nudna, kochanie. Już nie mam po co odpisywać..._

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Malfoyowie wyjechali, a kilka dni później Harry wracał do szkoły z Severusem. Po wypakowaniu się, spotkał się z przyjaciółmi. Ci go niemal zadusili ze szczęścia. Kiedy jedli już w Hogwarcie obiadokolację, wszedł Draco.<p>

— Hej, Harry — powiedział Ślizgon, wywołując szok na twarzach wszystkich, oprócz byłych domowników Spinner's End.

— Jak tam święta, Draco? — spytał Potter, jedząc tost. Podał Malfoyowi dzbanek. — Herbaty? Jeszcze ciepła — kusił, machając nim delikatnie.

— No pewnie.

McGonagall, Ron i Hermiona mieli się chyba udławić, Puchoni i Krukoni pospadali z krzeseł, reszta nauczycieli wytrzeszczała oczy… A Dumbledore cieszył michę, a co! Severus uśmiechał się tak, żeby nikt nie widział (wyobrażacie sobie tę sensację? A w gazetach… „Severus Snape — uśmiechający się nietoperz!"). Draco przyjął dzbanek, nalał herbaty, po czym zabrał się za jedzenie.

Gdy już się najedli, Potter i Malfoy wstali równocześnie. Wymieniwszy pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia, podeszli do siebie, ucałowali się w oba policzki, przytulili i wyszli pod ramię.

Wiedział, że to tylko na pokaz, ale miał ochotę przekląć Dracona, natomiast Harry'emu pokazać, do kogo należy! Snape zaciskał rękę na widelcu, odprowadzając dwóch chłopców wzrokiem bazyliszka.

Harruś pożałuje. Już on miał plan.

— Harry? — Usłyszał ciche mruczenie z kanapy, więc tam podszedł. Zastał na niej seksownie roznegliżowanego Gryfona. — Wiesz, jesteś słodki, ale… Ech… _Felpa!_

No i co… Severus zaczął się tulić do swojego żywego pluszowego misia o miękkim futerku w kolorze ciepłego brązu, ale czarnych guziczkach (które miały być oczami) rzucających ku niemu „błyskawice".

— Sev, coś ty zrobił?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

— Teraz mogę cię wytulić, pomyślałeś? — Zaczął dusić swojego pluszowego misia w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku.


	11. Nie ma to jak Lockhart

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GabiB190:<em>**_ Kupię Ci na urodziny!_ _A tu kolejny rozdzialik._

**_sakaj: _**_No to patrz na to! Ja bym tak chciała, żeby ktoś się dla mnie poświęcił._

**_Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:_**_ Słodki to jest ten rozdział. Aż się nie poznaję._

**_Sienne: _**_Tu czeka Cię prawdziwy koszmar, naprawdę. Nie wyszedł mi._

**_Keti:_**_ Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymałaś, czekając tak długi okres czasu na kolejny rozdział. A jeśli chodzi o crossover... Moja postać wydaje się z początku Największą Mary Sue w Historii Uniwersum. W książce jest wyraźnie pokazane (no, może nie aż tak wyraźnie), że tak nie jest. A wstawię go, jeśli w ogóle wydam książkę. I tak, Czesi są super! Cieszę się, że się polecasz._

_Mam do Was OGROMNĄ prośbę: piszcie komentarze dłuższe, konstruktywniejsze. "Ok, podobało mi się, jest naprawdę super/nie, nie umiesz pisać, nie za bardzo mi się podobało" to nie komentarz, którego oczekuję. Możecie wypunktować:_

_1. O, ta i ta scenka *cytat* była mega._

_2. Jednak tu *cytat* już ci nie wyszło._

_3. Uważam, że *postać/wydarzenie/rozdział* jest/nie jest dobry, bo_...

* * *

><p>Po dwóch tygodniach Hogwart przywykł, że Draco i Harry się przyjaźnią, a Snape nie odbiera Gryfonom nagle punktów. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że to był układ: Severus mógł zamieniać Harry'ego w wielkiego misia, a Potter powiedział, że nie życzy sobie już więcej niesprawiedliwości na lekcji. Obaj byli zadowoleni (i Harry'emu wcale <em>nie chodziło<em> o to, iż Severus był bardziej niż chętny do seksu po przytulaniu misia, gdzieżby śmiał to wykorzystać!).

Potem, kiedy minął niemal miesiąc, a u nich nic nowego się nie wydarzyło — oprócz tamtego artykułu Skeeter: „Harry Potter i Dracon Malfoy — dwaj dziedzice znamienitych rodów. Przyjaźń czy coś więcej?" — a wraz z minięciem tego czasu nadeszły walentynki. Harry nie powiedziałby, że czekał na nie z utęsknieniem, bo Severus i tak ich nie obchodził (nietoperz i walentynki? Wolne żarty!).

Jednak dzień przed wybrał się z przyjaciółmi do Hogsmeade, prosząc o specjalne pozwolenie samego Dumbledore'a. I kiedy Ron z Hermioną kłócili się o coś zawzięcie, Harry radził się Draco o prezent dla partnera. Ślizgon powiedział, że najlepsza będzie bielizna — wypowiedź skwitowana rumieńcem Pottera — bo nada prezentowi intymny charakter, gdyż byli na tym etapie związku, który wprowadził intymność już dawno.

Tak więc wieczorem w walentynki, po lekcjach Gryfona…

— S-Sev? — zaczął nieśmiało Harry, zawitawszy do prywatnych komnat Snape'a.

— Harry? Jestem w kuchni, próbuję… — Potem do uszu Pottera dotarło soczyste przekleństwo, a po nim wrzask. Pobiegł szybko do rzeczonego pomieszczenia.

Severus stał przy kuchence, próbując zapewne coś ugotować. Wychodziło mu kiepsko, co potwierdzało spalone jedzenie, przypalone garnki, czarny dym i różdżka w dłoni Snape'a, który miotał zaklęciem wody jak Cruciatusem na torturowanych.

— No do jasnej cholery! — wrzasnął Severus. — Już _nigdy_ więcej nie spróbuję gotować kilku rzeczy naraz! Nie wiem, jak kobiety to robią, ale mnie. Nie. Wychodzi! Na Merlina, jestem poważnym, odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną, a kilku rzeczy na raz nie umiem robić?

Harry uśmiechnął się, przytulił do Snape'a.

— Nie martw się. Mam coś dla ciebie. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pomniejszony prezent. Cofnął zaklęcie, po czym podał jasnopomarańczowe pudełko Severusowi, rumieniąc się. — Proszę. — I chciał czmychnąć z kuchni, jednak powstrzymał go Snape.

— Nie tak prędko, malutki. Poczekasz, aż otworzę. A potem pójdziemy do Wielkiej Sali, tam jest mój prezent.

Potter przełknął ślinę. Co mógł mieć Sev na myśli? Prezent w Wielkiej Sali? Przecież to było równoznaczne z samobójstwem.

Severus otworzył swój prezent i aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Po chwili, uśmiechając się szelmowsko jak nie on — tak wyglądał wyjątkowo seksownie — przytulił Harry'ego do siebie, całując go w ucho.

— Dziękuję.

— N-nie ma z-za co — odparł Gryfon, tuląc się do Snape'a.

* * *

><p>W Wielkiej Sali byli już chyba wszyscy, gdy Harry wszedł do niej zaraz za profesorem. Severus uśmiechał się pod nosem, bo, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przebrał się w nowe bokserki <em>w kuchni przed Gryfonem<em>. Po prostu. W międzyczasie śmiał się z rumieńca Pottera, który wykwitł na jego twarzy. Żartował, że przecież już tyle rzeczy sobie robili, a on dalej jest taki pełen… _niewinności_.

Jadalnię przystrojono w serca, amory oraz inne kojarzące się z walentynkami przedmioty. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły za nimi, Dumbledore wstał.

— Moi drodzy! — zaczął zachwyconym tonem, a wszystko, łącznie ze stołami i siedzeniami, poznikało. Zaowocowało to upadkami wszystkich uczniów. — Dziś, z okazji walentynek, potańczymy! — I porwał profesor McGonagall na parkiet. Nagle przystanął. — Zapomniałem dodać, że to pomysł profesora Snape'a!

Wyobrażacie sobie ten efekt zaklęcia Confundus? Masowy efekt.

Severus po kilku minutach, gdy niemal wszyscy już tańczyli do jakiejś piosenki Fatalnych Jędz rozlegającej się ze wszystkich stron, poprosił Harry'ego do tańca w miejscu, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć — wbrew wszystkiemu, mało osób wiedziało o ich związku.

— T-to dla mnie?

— Raz mogę pocierpieć — odparł na to Snape.


	12. Doktor Dolittle

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GabiB190: <em>**_Taaa, nie ma to jak stary, dobry Dumb. Zawsze wie, co kiedy powiedzieć. A ten... Inny będzie._

**_Sienne:_**_ Naprawdę? Dla mnie to była tragedia na całej linii. SPSS2 wychodzi mi coraz cięższe, mało śmieszne. Tracę swój humor. W tym raczej humoru nie ma, ale uczyć można się w każdym wieku ;]._

**_sakaj:_**_ Ty mój perwersie! Chciałoby się! Ale poczekaj na zakończenie - jeszcze kilka rozdziałów i Big The End. Harry z Sevem będą mieli swoje Five Minutes. A ty masz mi napisać kolejny rozdział do "Marudy"! Inaczej czeka cię śmierć gorsza od tej, którą zafundowałaby ci Dee, gdybyś niepokoiła Seva jak Harry!_

**_Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach: _**_Wiem, też się zastanawiałam, jak tamto ująć. I zostało tak. A słodkość... Tak mnie jakoś ostatnio napadło, ale raczej nie wejdzie mi to w nawyk - w końcu czeka mnie mnóstwo rozdziałów przygnębiającego, pełnego tragedii fanfiction "Czarny Deszcz". Ulubiony fik. I masz się podzielić czekoladą, bo przestanę pisać._

_Rozdział dedykuję czterem osobom wymienionym wyżej._

_Kocham Was *whistle*.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Harry rozmawiał właśnie z wężem, którego złapał w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy poczuł ręce Severusa na swojej klatce piersiowej. Westchnął.<p>

— Wiesz, że wężomowa brzmi… pięknie, kiedy jest wypowiadana twoim głosem?

— Wiem. — Harry wyszczerzył się. Spojrzał na węża. — _Możesz iść, jeśli chcesz._

— _Dziękuję, panie. A czy mogę zostać? _— zapytał uprzejmie gad.

Potter zdziwił się.

— _Jeśli chcesz…_

Snape przytulił go mocniej, przy okazji całując krótko. W tym czasie wąż wspiął się na ramiona chłopaka, po czym owinął delikatnie wokół szyi.

— Co powiedział?

— Że chce zostać. — Wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

><p>Całymi dniami Severus przysłuchiwał się narzeczonemu, który gadał z wężem chyba dwadzieścia cztery na siedem. Siadał w fotelu z książką, udając, że czyta, a tak naprawdę uczył się języka węży. Ile razy się mówiło, że ze słuchu, kiedy nie znasz języka, nauczysz się najszybciej? Tak więc uczył się pilnie, a z dnia na dzień był coraz lepszy w wężomowie.<p>

Aż wreszcie, kiedy Harry na chwilę odłożył Tytusa do terrarium…

— _Chodź do mnie na kolana_ — poprosił Severus, obserwując Gryfona uważnie.

— _Bardzo chętnie_ — odparł Harry, chyba nie będąc do końca świadomym, jakiego używają języka.

Władował się Snape'owi na kolana.

— _Mówiłem, że wężomowa jest piękna? Mówiłem. Teraz nikt nie zrozumie, jeśli ci coś powiem._

Wreszcie do Pottera jakby dotarło, w jakim języku rozmawiają. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na narzeczonego, otwierając przy tym ze zdumienia buzię. Kiedy usłyszał syk, który jednocześnie rozumiał, zaśmiał się (jego reakcje NIGDY nie były normalne, więc nie ma co się dziwić).

Severus szeptał mu do ucha _bardzo _sprośne rzeczy, obietnice tego, co miał zamiar z nim zrobić.

W sypialni.


	13. Plotka

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GabiB190:<em>**_ Też niemiec to dla mnie biała magia. (Czarna jest zajebista). Mam nadzieję, że dotrwasz jeszcze trzy rozdziały (łącznie z tym)._

**_sakaj:_**_ Mam dar przekonywania. Ogromny. A skoro o sypialni mowa... Przydałby się u ciebie taki rozdzialik. Za to u mnie... Brukowce będą szaleć!_

_**Sienne:** Co ty? o.O Dla mnie był oczywistym niewypałem. Ale za to ten mi się strasznie podoba. Tak jakoś. A jaka jest twoja opinia?_

_**Keti: **Chciałabym, żeby się spodobało. W końcu to marzenie każdego pisarza. No to skoro przeżyłaś, to jeszcze czekają cię, łącznie z tym, trzy rozdziały i koniec. Powodzenia w sesji (czy coś). A tańce... Napadło mnie TO COŚ, czego nazwy nie ma._

_**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:** Wiem, zauważyłam. Kiedy napisałaś, byłam w trakcie pisania tego rozdziału. A miłe niespodzianki są fajne! Też chcę takiego Seva!_

_Koniec mojego gadania, oddaję wam to!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Severus nie był z natury plotkarzem.<p>

On był po prostu _złośliwy._

Tak, to dobre słowo, zawierające w sobie dużo więcej opisu Severusa niż taki zwyczajny, dziewczyński „plotkarz". Jednak czego to się nie robi, aby dokuczyć mężowi? No, prawie mężowi.

Harry był jego _narzeczonym_.

Aż dziw, że jeszcze nikt nie zapytał go o pierścionek, który nosił od dłuższego czasu. Snape podejrzewał, że rzucił na niego zaklęcie ukrywające. I dobrze, potem chciałby mieć wejście.

Jednak mijając na korytarzu rozmawiających kolegów, nie mógł się powstrzymać od _złośliwości_.

— Minerwa, Filius, Pomona, co wy tu robicie? — Dobrze wiedział, że Sprout jest gigantyczną plotkarą, McGonagall poleci do Dumbledore'a, a Flitwick będzie starał się wszystkich podpytać, nieświadomie zdradzając pewne informacje. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, gratulując znakomitego pomysłu. Nauczyciele odwrócili się do niego. Nachylił się w ich kierunku, szepcząc konspiracyjnie: — Widzieliście pierścionek pana Pottera? Ma go na serdecznym palcu, na lewej dłoni…

Reakcja nauczycieli — jak przewidział _złośliwy_ — była natychmiastowa: Minerwa pobiegła do gabinetu Albusa, Flitwick uciekł do Wielkiej Sali, by wypytywać głównie Gryfonów, natomiast Pomona uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pomaszerowała dziarskim krokiem za Filiusem.

Zatarł ręce z uciechy.

Zdecydowanie _złośliwy._

* * *

><p>Harry'emu nie dawali spokoju od śniadania. Wszyscy wypytywali go o pierścionek, a on był przerażony. Przecież go ukrył, na Merlina! Rzucił całkiem niezłe zaklęcie i jak dotąd było niezawodne! Co się stało? Patrzył po twarzach uczniów oraz nauczycieli, jednak niczego z nich nie wyczytał. Podszedł do Draco.<p>

— Wiesz coś o tym? — Zatoczył ręką po jadalni, chcąc pokazać, o jakim „tym" mówił.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Może Severus będzie coś wiedział? Ja się nie wygadałem, przecież mnie znasz. Prawie.

Wtedy Gryfona olśniło. Ucałował oba policzki Ślizgona, po czym przemierzył Wielką Salę zdecydowanym krokiem. Jego spojrzenie ciskało błyskawice w kierunku Snape'a, który jadł spokojnie.

Podszedł do niego, krzywiąc twarz w marsie.

— Musimy pogadać! — warknął, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wystrzelił z Wielkiej Sali w kierunku komnat Severusa.

* * *

><p><em>Złośliwy<em>, uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem, opuścił jadalnię bocznym wyjściem, również kierując się ku komnatom.


	14. Szalej

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Jak zwykle pragnę odpowiedzieć kilku osobom na komentarze i gorąco im za nie podziękować._

_Na początku **GabiB190:** Nie wiem, są różne powody - bo głupie, bo nie takie... Ale dotrwasz, wierzę w ciebie ;). A Harruś nie lubi rozgłosu, pamiętaj. Wiesz, to, że jeszcze został mi rozdział 13 (7 podzieliłam na 3 części, stąd różnica), oznacza koniec. Nie będę kontynuowała SPSS. Dlatego całuję i przytulam (czy jakoś tak...)._

**_sakaj:_**_ Mam nadzieję! I szybciej mi pisz! ;P A ja się jeszcze poważności w twoim ff nie dopaczyłam (oba błędy - poważność i dopaczeć - celowo), więc ty mi tu nie kłam. Sev może gwałcić Harry'ego tyle, ile zechce. Dodatkowo, jesteś panią student medycyny, więc znasz ciało obu płci (choć w tym wypadku jedna wystarczy xd) bardzo dobrze. Tak, jakie to ja mam chore wizje... Mrrr... (Mówiłam, że nie cierpię szalejących hormonów? Nie? No to mówię ;D). __Wywiadu ze Skeeter się nie doczekasz, oni __wolą mieć wejście!_

**_Keti: _**_Naprawdę mi miło! Też podobał mi się tamten rozdział, taki kanoniczny (jeśli w tym kanonu się doszukiwać, to tylko z mikroskopem).__ Do tego Albus jako psiapsióła... No tak, i jeszcze piżama party! I kokardki! Makijaż! I... Chyba się rozpędziłam *diabełek*. A wynik... Proszę bardzo, oto on..._

**_Sienne: _**_A mnie się podoba, a co! Harry i kara... Zmiękł. Jeszcze go nagrodzi. Ale wytrzymaj ze mną tylko te dwa ostatnie rozdziały i będzie dobrze._

**_Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach: _**_No cóż, dowiemy się tego dopiero z następnego rozdziału, gdyż Harry i Sev raczej skupili się na sobie (jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli). No ale co ich obeszło cudze zdanie, skoro można zrobić "wejście smoka"? Tylko martwię się, czy w wykonaniu Harrusia nie będzie to "wejście ćwoka", ale cóż..._

_Bardzo, bardzo Wam, kochania moje, dziękuję za te komentarze. Są motywujące. Nawet te krytyczne od ciebie, **Siennuś**._

* * *

><p>Harry wystukiwał nogą stały rytm, trzymając ręce założone na piersi. Kiedy już myślał, iż zaklnie z frustracji, wszedł Severus.<p>

Z bardzo zadowolonym uśmiechem, warto dodać.

Nim mężczyzna zdążył pokonać choćby kawałek dzielącej ich odległości, Potter już stał przy nim, uderzając pięściami o jego ramię. Gniew sprawił, że nie dbał o to, czy stanie się mu krzywda. Przecież Severus wiedział, jak bardzo Gryfon nienawidził tłumów!

Miał ochotę dać mu w twarz.

— PO CO TO ZROBIŁEŚ? DLACZEGO? MUSIAŁEŚ SIĘ ODGRYŹĆ, TAK? ZA CO? ZA BARANA? ZA „KICI, KICI"? CZY COŚ JESZCZE INNEGO?

Snape zamarł. Nie sądził, że Harry będzie się wściekać _aż tak_, jednak czego mógł spodziewać się po Gryfonach? Zero humoru i rozumu.

Złapał go za nadgarstki, udaremniając dalsze wyżywanie się na ramionach. Potter parsknął gniewnie, chcąc zacząć go kopać, ale Severus podniósł go, przeniósł na kanapę, po czym usiadł mu na biodrach. Chłopak natychmiast zamarł, obserwując narzeczonego z uwagą.

Gdyby wiedział, że wtedy zamilknie, zrobiłby to na początku.

— Harry — wymówił miękko jego imię. — Nie chciałem, abyś poczuł się dotknięty. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że ci na mnie zależy. Wiem, że to raczej głupie, jednak swoje przeżyłem. Kiedyś zrozumiesz — dodał, widząc błysk oskarżenia w zielonych oczach. Snape westchnął. — Wiesz, jesteś moim szalejem*. Uzależniasz mnie z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej. — Przytknął swój orli nos do złączenia szyi z barkiem, po czym przesunął nim w górę, wyżej i wyżej, aż wreszcie pocałował go krótko. — Muszę się z tobą kochać.

— Jeśli tylko to chciałeś, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Chodźmy do sypialni.

*specyfik, po zażyciu którego człowiek zachowuje się… szalenie. Szaleje ;).


	15. Plan i artykuł

Tytuł: Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadania _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>sakaj:<em>**_ No widzisz! Anatomia jest WYJĄTKOWO ciekawa *ależ ze mnie diablica...* I co z tego, że w ciąży? Jest czarodziejem czy nie? A jeśli chodzi o tamten tekst... ŁÓŻKO, MARSZ! GRZEJ MIEJSCE DLA MNIE! NADCHODZĘ!... Przez ciebie się rozmarzyłam! Ach, i nie jestem kotuś! Jak coś to wymyśl zdrobnienie od żmii (węża) lub tygrysa ;) Odpowiedniejsze._

_**GabiB190:** Wszystko, co dobre, zawsze się kończy. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadnie ci do gustu. NAJOSTATNIEJSZY z całego SPSS (i 1 i 2). To koniec SPSS(wstaw cyfrę). Tutaj Sev będzie powiewał melodramatyzmem i gryfonizmem, ale to w końcu SPSS2, co nie?_

_**zubatek:** No pomyśl... Sev i zamienianie Harrusia w barana (co z tego, że odpowiednie...)? Nie, jemu nie brak finezji. Tak, wiem, że na tym poległam, ale teksty humorystyczne to nie moja działka, wolę dwuznaczności i gierki słowne._

_**Sienne:** Jak ja cię kocham, Krytyczko. Chyba bez ciebie oszalałabym od nadmiaru słowa "świetne" oraz jego synonimów. Po prostu teksty humorystyczne to nie ja. Zakończenie... Niezbyt zaskakujące czy odkrywcze, bardziej... słodkie. W końcu ktoś musiał przerobić nietoperza na misia-przytulisia, prawda? A kto, jeśli nie Harruś? I cieszę się, że wytrzymasz. (Nie wiedziałam, jak potraktować te słowa: "Tyle czasu spędziłam przy Twoich tekstach, że jeden czy dwa nie robią mi już różnicy". Wciąż się zastanawiam, czy mam się obrazić [jeden rozdział w tę czy we w tę to żadna różnica], czy może cieszyć się z tego czasu poświęconego na SPSS i inne)._

_**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach: **Romantyczne... Sev i Romantyzm... Tu się przekonasz, że on taki jest! A ja również się do Was przyzwyczaiłam. Czasem się zastanawiam, co ja pocznę bez SPSS i jego kontynuacji. Jednak mam nadzieję, iż nie zostawicie mnie ze względu na koniec SPSS2 oraz będziecie komentować inne moje twory, które tak kocham pisać._

_Wybacz mi, **Keti**, że nie zaczekałam na twój komentarz, ale czas mnie naglił. Dlatego pozdrawiam cię gorąco i życzę miłego czytania.  
><em>

_Liczę, że osoby, które nie skomentowały, zostawią po sobie ślad chociaż pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Pożegnalnym, powiedziałabym._

_Ach, jeszcze do Was, dziewczyny... Nigdy Wam nie zapomnę tych komentarzy, ale... mam inne ficki *nie kończy, licząc, że się domyślą*.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wiedzieli, jak to się skończy, lecz nie zrezygnowali. W końcu obaj uwielbiali mieć to „wejście"! I chociaż świadomość nadchodzących lat dręczenia oraz wszelkich spekulacji nieco ich przerażała, z pewnością nie wycofają się ze swojego planu. No dobrze, może i nie był najmądrzejszy, jeśli chodzi o Severusa (gryfońska głupota dyskwalifikowała Pottera jeszcze w przedbiegach), jednak podkreślało to wagę prawdziwości ich uczuć względem siebie oraz zaufania, jakim się obdarzyli.<p>

Właśnie dlatego zmierzali ku Wielkiej Sali, trzymając się pokrzepiająco za ręce.

Kiedy tylko drzwi otwarły się, Harry niechętnie wysunął dłoń z uścisku Severusa, jednak ten zaciągnął go na środek, zmieniając plan. Na początku miało być tak, że idą zjeść śniadanie, po czym Harry idzie do Snape'a i wychodzą za ręce z jadalni. Teraz jednak mężczyzna ciągnął Gryfona, a obserwujący ich uczniowie oraz nauczyciele tylko deprymowali młodzieńca.

Wreszcie, kiedy Harry myślał, iż zwariuje, narzeczony klęknął przed nim, a jego głęboki głos przebił ciszę panującą w Wielkiej Sali:

— Wyjdziesz za mnie?

* * *

><p>Draco śmiał się wraz z Harrym i Severusem. Może i byli narzeczeństwem, jednak teraz oświadczyny stały się oficjalnym wydarzeniem. Malfoy nagle był pewien, że jutro wszystkie gazety będą mówiły wyłącznie o tym. Nie poświęcą nawet linijki na coś innego. Ale to dobrze. Snape wraz z Potterem — Ślizgon przypomniał sobie historie życia obu przyjaciół — zasługiwali na szczęście.<p>

Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, iż zakpili sobie z niego na Boże Narodzenie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ślub stulecia!<strong>_

_Najgorętszy czarodziej, ikona naszego świata, symbol nadziei, wychodzi za mąż za znanego nam profesora z Hogwartu, Severusa Snape'a! Nasze źródła donoszą, iż dzień wcześniej, nim para zdecydowała się pokazać publicznie, został ujawniony pierścionek zaręczynowy, który Harry Potter tak skrzętnie wcześniej ukrywał. Dlaczego to robił? Nie wiemy, skoro i tak kilkanaście godzin później wszystko wyszło na jaw. Może była to próba zwrócenia na siebie uwagi? Jednak zamiast się nad tym rozwlekać, mamy dla Państwa zdjęcia pary, które przesłał naszej redakcji szóstoroczny Gryfon, Colin Creevey. Para na nich obściskuje się namiętnie, po czym uśmiecha. Nie, to błędne stwierdzenie. Harry Potter się uśmiecha, a jego partner krzywi. Tak, to jest dobre stwierdzenie._

_Ślub zakochanej pary został wyznaczony na piętnastego maja br. Zaproszenia już są rozsyłane do rodziny oraz najbliższych przyjaciół partnerów. Mamy nadzieję, że pozwolą reporterom „Proroka Codziennego" również uczestniczyć w ceremonii, abyście mogli Państwo potem uchylić choć trochę rąbka tajemnicy, jaką stanowi planowany ślub. Z pewnością będziecie ciekawi dekoracji, przebiegu całego wydarzenia, zachowania — aktualnie — narzeczonych. Zupełnie jak my._

_Zapraszamy do oglądania zdjęć oraz przeczytania dalszej części artykułu na stronach: 3, 5, 6, 8 oraz 12 i 13._

_Diana Hopkins we współpracy z Ritą Skeeter_

Czytał ten artykuł tysiące razy od pięciu lat. Znał go słowo w słowo na pamięć. Uśmiechnął się. Kiedy przypominał sobie ich ślub, pamiętał całe zdenerwowanie, które ściskało jego serce. Jednak wypowiedziane pewnym siebie głosem „tak" przez Harry'ego, skutecznie rozwiało owe uczucie.

Położył gazetę na etażerce, głaszcząc męża po włosach i czole. Harry zdążył zasnąć, leżąc niemal na nim. Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, po czym zgasił światło.


End file.
